Umówisz się ze mną Evans?
by Otka
Summary: Moja wersja historii miłości rodziców Harryego
1. Chapter 1

Była teraz w trakcie szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Minął rok odkąd Severus przestał być jej przyjacielem. Nie łatwo przyszło jej pogodzić się z tym faktem. _Przeszłości nie da się zmienić._ _Trudno_, pomyślała Lily.

Listopad wdarł się do zamku wraz z zimnym wiatrem,ulewnym deszczem, kolorowe liście spadały tłumnie z drzew, błonia stały pustką, uczniowie tłoczyli się w pokojach wspólnych przy kominkach. Ale oczywiście ona nie mogła być jak inni, musiała wraz z całą drużyną Gryffindoru być na treningu Quidditcha z rozkazu ich durnego kapitana- Jamesa Pottera. Zziębnięci Gryfoni po skończonym treningu udali się z ulgą do szatni, w duchu przeklinając go. Każdy marzył, żeby zrzucić przemoczone ciuchy i wziąć ciepły prysznic. Sam kapitan został jeszcze na boisku i ćwiczył, dalej w strugach deszczu.

Lily, jak to Lily spod prysznica wyszła ostatnia, zapomniawszy o Potterze, jak zwykle przeszła do szatni w samym ręczniku, gdzie zamierzała ubrać się i wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru. Jednak pech chciał, że w tym samym czasie w pomieszczeniu był Potter, który skończył latać i właśnie zmierzał w kierunku dziewczyny. W samych bokserkach wpadł na Lily, po czym oboje wylądowali na ziemi, w wyniku zderzenia panna Evans została pozbawiona okrycia i leżała przed Potterem jak ją natura stworzyła. Pomyślicie pewnie, że James wykorzysta ten moment, by uwieść lub przynajmniej bezczelnie patrzeć się na gołą Lily. Otóż to błędna diagnoza, oczywiście Rogacz zerkną ukradkiem na Lily i to, co zobaczył zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Lily już nie była małym podlotkiem, tylko prawdziwą kobietą, pełne piersi, wcięcie w talii, kształtne biodra i pupa. Widoki te zachwyciły Pottera. Wracając do właściwego zachowania chłopaka, szybkim ruchem zgarnął ręcznik i postawił dziewczynę na nogi. Zawstydzona i zażenowana sytuacją Lily otwarła oczy w momencie, gdy Potter podnosił ją do góry. Gdy zobaczyła, kto na nią wpadł, zagotowało się w niej, nie wiedziała, czy opieprzyć chłopaka, czy najpierw strzelić go z liścia. Lecz on w tym momencie patrząc w jej piękne zielone oczy, nakrył ją ręcznikiem i odsunął się od niej.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał się .

- Chyba tak - odparła ze spokojem. Cała jej złość ulotniła się w momencie, w którym ją okrył i patrzał się w jej oczy z nieukrywaną troską.

- W takim idę pod prysznic. Do zobaczenia.

- Dziękuję. - wyszeptała dziewczyna i uciekła z szatni.

Chłopak od dawna marzył o tym, żeby Lily spojrzała na niego przychylnym okiem, ale nie mu to dane, ciągle odrzucała jego zaloty i traktowała z dystansem. Przede wszystkim chciał,żeby dziewczyna w końcu, go polubiła. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, jedyne co teraz przychodziło do głowy to wziąć lodowaty prysznic.. _Chyba muszę, ja przeprosić, za ten incydent,_ pomyślał.

Rudowłosa ubrała się szybko i udała się do swojego dormitorium, gdzie mogła przemyśleć wszystko w spokoju. Gdy przekroczyła próg pokoju, zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę Mary leżącą na łóżku i przeglądającą jakąś gazetę.

- Jak trening? - spytała Mary.

- Widziałam Pottera w samych gaciach – rzekła bez zastanowienia Ruda.

- Co? I jak wygląda? To prawda, co dziewczyny mówią o jego mięśniach brzucha? Opowiadaj.- pisnęła brunetka.

- Ma silne ręce.

- Oj Lily nie bądź taka, powiedz, coś czego nie wiedzą wszyscy. Przecież jego ręce może widzieć, każdy, z brzuchem nie paraduje na widoku.

- No, więc sama nie wiem.. To była chwila, ale trzeba przyznać, że ta plotka jest prawdą. Jest dobrze zbudowany i widać, że pracuje nad swoją sylwetką.

- Och. A jak jego tyłek? Zgrabny?

Tego już było za wiele, Lily już na samą myśl o torsie Pottera, robiła się czerwona i było jej gorąco, a ostatnie pytanie było nie na miejscu. To w końcu pupa tego durnia, co jej do tego.

- Nie wiem, co z jego tyłkiem. Jak chcesz wiedzieć Mary, to idź do niego, pewnie chętnie ci pokaże, może przy odrobinie szczęścia pozwoli ci się dotknąć.

- Sorry, zapomniałam, że dalej jesteś na niego cięta. Nie gniewasz się?

- Nie, ale skończmy temat Pottera. Lepiej powiedz mi, jak ci idą przygotowywania na sobotnią imprezę w pokoju wspólnym.

- Dobrze.- odrzekła Mary i zaczęła szczegółowo opisywać Lily, w co zamierza się ubrać, jak umalować. W czasie, gdy Mary opowiadała, Lily mogła udawać, że jej słucha, przytakiwać i odpłynąć myślami do zdarzenia w szatni. Dziwiło ją jego zachowanie. _Dlaczego się na mnie nie gapił, czy nie powiedział czegoś głupiego, tylko oddał mi ręcznik i szybko odszedł? To zupełnie nie w jego stylu. Pewnie spadł z miotły._ Do rzeczywistości przywołało ją pytanie przyjaciółki.

- A ty w czym idziesz?

- Chyba nie idę, wiesz, że nie lubię takich imprez, poza tym drażni mnie widok zakochany par całujących się, gdzie popadnie. I pewnie Potter znowu zachowa się jak idiota i znowu najem się przez niego wstydu przed całym domem.

- Przestań, nie będziesz siedzieć sama w dormitorium i uczyć się. Chodź zabawimy się razem i będziemy podrywać chłopaków z siódmego roku. Ten Moon to niezłe ciacho, możesz zająć się jego przyjacielem Thomsonem.

- Zobaczę.

- Nie zawiedź mnie Lily.

W sobotni poranek Lily obudziła się jako pierwsza, ubrała się cicho i wyszła na śniadanie. Przy stole Gryffindoru zastała niewiele osób, zajęła pierwsze wolne miejsce z brzegu i zajęła się konsumpcją tosta. Po jakimś czasie usłyszała głosy dwóch chłopaków zbliżających się do stołu.

- Och, daj spokój chłopie, umów się z kimś. Jesteś nie do zniesienia. Powiedz mi ,kiedy ostatni raz się całowałeś?

- Nie twoja sprawa Syriuszu. - Odrzekł Potter.

- Jak to nie moja sprawa. - oburzył się Black. - Zachowujesz się jakbyś miał okres, wybuchasz, co chwile złością, nie chcesz płatać dowcipów, zostawiłeś Smarka w spokoju, prawie się nie odzywasz. Chłopie to nie ty, oddalasz się od nas, a co gorsza psujesz reputację Huncwotów. Widzę, że potrzeba ci dziewczyna. Jesteś wyposzczony! Małe, co nieco z dziewczyną od razu ci poprawi humor. No dalej James wyrwij dziś na imprezie jakąś ładną dziewczynę.

- Już mówiłem, nie będę nikogo podrywać, nie mam ochoty. Musisz sobie znaleźć innego kompana na dzisiejszy podryw. Może Lunatyk, bo Peter pewnie będzie zajęty jedzeniem.

- No widziszm jesteś nie do zniesienia.

- A ty jesteś nudny. - odpowiedział James i odwrócił się w stronę Lily – Cześć Lily, możemy porozmawiać po śniadaniu?

- Cześć. Mo-mo-możemy. - odparła zdziwiona.

- Okej, to będę czekał na ciebie nad Jeziorem.

- Dobra, do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia.

Gdy się zjawiła nad Jeziorem, on rzeczywiście na nią czekał. Stał oparty o drzewo.

- Co chciałeś? - spytała bez powitania Zielonooka.

- Przeprosić się za incydent, który miał miejsce podczas ostatniego treningu.

- Aha. - odpowiedziała mało inteligentnie i zarumienił się. Chciała o tym incydencie zapomnieć i nie wracać do niego. Miała nadzieje, że Potter zrobi to samo. Ale najwidoczniej Potter wrócił do tego zdarzenia i pewnie teraz się zacznie z niej nabijać. _Cholera,a co jeśli, o tym komuś powiedział_, pomyślała zaniepokojona.

- Więc przepraszam, że wpadłem na ciebie, powinienem się upewnić, czy kogoś nie ma w szatni. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.

Lily nie wiedziała, co zrobić. On z niej nie drwił, jak robiło to przez ostatnie parę lat. On po prostu przepraszał. I patrząc w jego brązowe oczy, stwierdziła, że mówi prawdę. Chłopakowi naprawdę było przykro z tego powodu i był szczery. Chyba.

- Nie gniewam. - wydusiła w końcu po krótkim milczeniu.

- Więc, między nami wszystko w porządku? - spytał się i wyciągnął rękę na znak zgody.

- Tak- odpowiedziała i również wyciągnęła swoją rękę w jego kierunku.

Gdy wykonała ten gest, ich ręce złączyły i chłopak lekko ją uścisnął. Podczas tej czynności zarówno chłopaka, jak i dziewczynę przebiegły przyjemne dreszcze po plecach. James spojrzał jej w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnął, ona tylko patrzała się w jego orzechowe oczy. Jak mogła wcześniej nie zauważyć, że jego oczy są naprawdę ładne, zjechała wzrokiem niżej na jego nos i usta, które w tej chwili zastygły w tym nieśmiałym uśmiechu. _Te wargisą stworzone do całowania,_ pomyślała, lecz szybko skarciła się w myślach, za własne rozważania_. To, że on jest miły dla ciebie nie musi od razu, wywoływać u ciebie rozważania na temat całowania. Uspokój się Lily. _Lecz ona naprawdę miała ochotę, zbliżyć się do niego i go pocałować. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy jej nogi zrobiły w stronę chłopaka krok, tak że znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

Chłopak zdziwiony jej zachowaniem obserwował ją._ Najpierw podała mi rękę, teraz stoi i się na mnie patrzy, jakby mnie pierwszy raz na oczy widziała, a teraz się zbliżyła i patrzy się na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. Jest bardzo blisko,aż chciałbym ją przytulić. _

Dziewczyna zaczynała panikować, stała stanowczo za blisko, chciała go pocałować, ale też nie. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Z pomocą przyszedł jej Potter, który puścił jej rękę, już miała się od niego odsunąć, gdy poczuła jego rękę na swoich plecach. James objął Lily delikatnie w pasie, drugą ręką odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy, po czym pogłaskał ją po policzku, szyi i pochylił się nad nią i pocałował. Lily, dalej nie wiedziała, co począć, dotyk Pottera, był bardzo przyjemy, lecz gdy ją pocałował, w głowie zaświeciła się kontrolka, _to ten palant Potter, nie powinnaś całować się z nim_. Lecz jej ciało znowu nie posłuchało umysłu i zbliżyło się do niego jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko,aż poczuła na swoim ciele jego ciało, jej ręce powędrowały na jego plecy, a usta zaczęły oddawać pocałunek. Pocałunek ten z początku delikatny i nieśmiały, zaczął przybierać na intensywności, stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i zachłanny. Oboje byli w nim całkowicie zatraceni. Chłopak delikatnie przejechał językiem po jej wargach, Lily delikatnie rozszerzyła swoje wargi pozwalając chłopakowi na intensywniejszy pocałunek. Nieśpiesznie wsunął swój język i zaczął pieścić jej podniebienie i zęby. Dziewczyna cicho westchnęła i sama włożyła swój język do ust Jamesa.

Jego ręce zaczęły przesuwać się po jej plecach, powoli wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jedna ręka spoczęła między łopatkami, a druga powoli dotknęła jej policzka. Dziewczyna zamruczała, gdy poczuła jego rękę na swojej twarzy, bardzo jej się to spodobało. Ten delikatny gest bardzo ją rozczulił . Nie zastanawiając się wiele, przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Gdy to zrobiła, chłopak błagał w myślach, _żeby to nie był sen_.

Nie wiedzieli, ile trwali w tym pocałunku, wiadomo było, że jest im dobrze. Lecz nic nie może, wiecznie trwać. Pod wpływem pieszczot człowiek się zatraca, lecz przychodzi moment na opamiętanie. Gdy tylko Lily zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się przed chwilą działo, odskoczyła od chłopaka speszona i krzyknęła.

- James!

- Cholera. - Zaklął chłopak i nim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła w kierunku zamku.

Biegnąc płakała, nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale robiła to. _Jak mogła to zrobić, jak on mógł. Co ona sobie myślała, całując tego nadętego patałacha. Co gorsza podobało jej się to. Ale wystraszyła ją jej reakcja na ten pocałunek, nie spodziewała się, że będzie się jej to podobać, że on będzie chciał ją pocałować!_

Chłopak wciąż stał w miejscu i patrzył na oddalającą się dziewczynę. _Ciągle brzmiało mu w uszach, wypowiedziane przez nią jego imię. Zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, pierwszy raz odkąd się znają. Cieszył się z tego, ale wiedział, że powiedziała to tylko, dlatego, że byłą w szoku. Wiedział, że musi ja znaleźć i porozmawiać. _

Od tego wydarzenia minął prawie rok, nasi bohaterowie szli teraz do siódmej klasy, która miała zakończyć ich edukację w Hogwarcie. Od tamtego zdarzenia nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Lily traktowała Jamesa jak powietrze, a on przestał za namową kolegów uganiać się za nią i wołać swoje słynne „ Umówisz się ze mną Evans?". Oboje żyli swoim życiem obok siebie, lecz w tym roku miało się to zmienić.


	2. Chapter 2

Dlaczego musiałam cię poznać? No dlaczego. Nigdy nie poznam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Wiem jedno, że pomimo tego, że mam wakacje męczysz mnie swoją obecnością. To straszne. Mam siedemnaście lat i spędzam moje ostatnie wakacje przed skończeniem edukacji w swoim rodzinnym domu, który mieści się na mugolskich przedmieściach Londynu. Wracając do mojego prześladowcy to jest nim James Potter, który nawet nie wie, że jest koszmarem z moich snów. Od roku nie próbował mnie zaprosić na randkę, nie wyznawał miłości, nawet mogę powiedzieć, że nie zwracał na mnie szczególnej uwagi. Po prostu funkcjonował obok mnie, czasem mówić cześć. Jednak nawiedza mnie we śnie. Od dziesięciu miesięcy śnię o tym kruczowłosym chłopaku, dokładniej o naszym pocałunku, który notabene był moim pierwszym, prawdziwym i to z kim? Z tym durniem Potterem, on oczywiście o tym nie wie, jak zresztą nikt inny. Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć o tym moim przyjaciółkom, one myślą, że zrobiłam to z moim chłopakiem Agustinem, którego poznałam w połowie szóstego roku. Jednak to jest teraz nieważne, wracając do tematu tego poczochranego durnia. Dręczy mnie swoim orzechowym wzrokiem za każdym razem jak oddam się w objęcia Morfeusza. Czuję się jak maniak, który rozpamiętuje szczęśliwe dla siebie chwilę. Przypominam sobie całą sytuację znad Jeziora. Znam na pamięć nasze kwestie, ruchy, odczucia. Odtwarzam ten pocałunek, co noc. I nie wiem dlaczego to robię. Nigdy nie budzę się zniesmaczona po tych marzeniach, wręcz przeciwnie jestem wypoczęta, mam dobry humor. Ostatnio zauważyłam, że jak mam zły dzień, to chcę już iść spać, aby zrelaksować się tym snem. To chore, lecz nie wiem dlaczego tyle czasu moja podświadomość poświęca temu Gryfonowi.

Dziś znowu miałam ciężki dzień, posprzeczałam się z moją siostrą Petunią, która miała dziś przedstawić rodzinie swojego narzeczonego - Vernona. Byłam tak wytrącona z równowagi jej docinkami, że pogroziłam jej różdżką, za co zrugali mnie rodzice, którzy nie tolerowali, gdy chciałam uciszyć siostrę magią. Jednak dziwoląg, jak pieszczotliwie nazywa mnie Tunia trzymała nerwy na wodzy i udawała zwykłą dziewczynę, która uczy się w internacie. Oliwy do ognia dolało przypadkowe spotkanie Severusa, który wyglądał za zabiedzonego, chciał ze mną porozmawiać, lecz nie pozwoliłam mu zbliżyć się do siebie. Ot, co nie potrafię wybaczyć nazwania mnie szlamą, wybrał czarną magię, której ja nie toleruję, więc nie mogę go znosić. Po tym pechowym dniu z rozkoszą zasnęłam i śniłam o gryfonie o orzechowych oczach. Znowu czułam jego ręce na moim ciele, dotyk jego ust na moich, ta ekscytacja, że jest tak blisko. Wiem, że coś ze mną jest nie tak, skoro cieszę się ze snu o chłopaku, którego nie znoszę.

Na szczęście nadszedł czas mojego wyjazdu do Hogwartu, cały dzień biegałam po domu szukając potrzebnych rzeczy, książek, ubrań. Byłam tak podekscytowana powrotem do czarodziejskiego świata, że nie zwracałam uwagi na złośliwe docinki Petunii najmniejszej uwagi. Szybie pożegnanie z rodzicami, ostatnie spojrzenie na siostrę i znikam za magiczną barierką, by znaleźć się na Peroni . Szybko odnajduję moje dwie przyjaciółki Mary i Dorcas, która dalej była z Syriuszem, przez jej związek pewnie znowu będziemy dzielić z Huncwotami przedział podczas podróży. Uśmiecham się do nich promiennie. Witam się z dziewczynami wielkim przytulańcem, Syriuszowi, Remusowi, Peterowi rzucam krótkie cześć i czekam na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

- Syriusz zajął dla nas przedział - zakomunikowała mi Dor.

- Świetnie wpadnę do wad po zebraniu Prefektów.

- Zapomniałam, że mamy w naszym gronie dwóch porządnych Prefektów. - zażartowała Mary.

- Właściwie to jednego. - poprawiłam ją.

- Jak to? - spytała zdziwiona. - Widzę, że Remus ma swoją odznakę, a ty na pewno swojej nie straciłaś, więc jest was dwoje.

- Straciłam swoją. - oczy moich przyjaciół rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, tylko Remus pozostał z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Zostałam Prefektem Naczelnym. - pochwaliłam się i na dowód pokazałam im świecącą odznakę z napisem Prefekt Naczelny.

- No to mamy przerąbane, jeśli Lilka nas złapie na psoceniu. Kochanie wpłyniesz na nią, żeby nie wlepiała nam dużo szlabanów. Muszę mieć czas, żeby spotykać się z tobą. - łasił się Łapa do swojej dziewczyny.

- Po prostu bądźcie grzeczni, to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. - zawiadomiłam jednego z naczelnych psotników Hogwartu.

- A kto jest drugim? - zapytał Lupin. I wtedy zaczęła się niezręczna sytuacja, bo miałam odpowiedzieć, lecz w tym momencie pojawił się Potter, z rozwianymi włosami i kilkudniowym zarostem. A ja spiekłam na jego widok wielkiego buraka i nie odpowiedziałam na jego przywitanie rzucone w kierunku wszystkich. Chłopak spojrzał się ukradkiem na mnie i lekko uśmiechnął. - Lily kto jest drugim Prefektem Naczelnym? - upominał się o odpowiedź Remus, którego chwilowo ignorowałam.

- Mój chłopak. - rzuciłam krótko.

- To ty masz chłopaka? - zdziwili się jednocześnie Syriusz i James. Zła wysyczałam krótkie:

- Tak. - i zniknęłam w pociągu.

Stałem wbity w ziemię i obserwowałem jak znika w drzwiach pociągu. Nie spodziewałem się, że te plotki o niej i tym Puchonie to prawda, a tu proszę dostaję ich potwierdzenie od samego źródła. Tak jak radził mi Łapa, starałem się zapomnieć o Lily i moich końskich zalotach, ale jak mogę to zrobić, gdy ktoś próbuje się dobrać do mojej Lil. Koniec z dobrym Rogaczem, zawalczę o nią ostatni raz, nawet jeśli odrzuci mnie po raz kolejny. Jeśli w tym roku nie zdobędę jej serca, dam jej spokój i pozwolę żyć swoim życiem. Teraz tylko muszę obmyślić wielki plan o kryptonimie Lily Potter. Strzeż się Rudzielcze.


	3. Chapter 3

Siedzieliśmy w przedziale od dobrych dwóch godzin, a ona jeszcze się nie pojawiła. Zerkałem, co jakiś czas przez drzwi czy może nie patroluje korytarzy, lecz nie uchwyciłem żadnego Prefekta. Lunatyk wrócił jakiś czas temu, lecz nie potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy zdobi to Lil. Siedziałem jak na stadzie małych akromantul, zniecierpliwiony ciągłymi żartami Syriusza i Dor, inteligentną rozmową Mary z Remusem, Peterem, który, co chwilę uciekał z przedziału, wstałem i opuściłem całe to towarzystwo. Podszedłem do okna i wyciągnąłem mugolskie papierosy, zaciągnąłem się dymem, który miał mnie uspokoić, lecz nie działał. Oparłem się o framugę okna i podziwiałem widoki za oknem.

Szłam właśnie z Agustinem korytarzem, chciałam wpaść do przedziału moich przyjaciół i powiedzieć im, że wrócę za jakiś czas, lecz po drodze zobaczyłam go. Stał oparty o ścianę i zaciągał się dymem papierosowym. Miał przymknięte oczy, okulary ściągnął i usadowił na czubku głowy, jego włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, leniwie opadając na jego powieki, koszulę miał niedbale odpiętą, krawata jak zwykle nie posiadał. Wyglądał niewinnie, spokojnie, zupełnie jak nie James z mojego snu, tfu Potter. Przeszłam obok niego pośpiesznie tak, aby Agustin niczego nie zauważył i poczułam zapach jego perfum, dalej używał tej samej wody jak rok temu. Zrobiło mi się słabo i przewróciłam się wprost na nic, nie spodziewającego się kapitana drużny Gryffindoru w Quidditchu.

Poczułem jak ktoś na mnie wpada, pod wpływem ciężaru drugiej osoby, znaleźliśmy się oboje na ziemi. Dzięki swojemu szybkiemu refleksowi, zapobiegłem bolesnemu upadkowi tej drugiej osoby, sam po części amortyzując jej uderzenie swoim ciałem. Gdy zorientowałem się, że to Lil leży na mnie, postanowiłem nieśpiesznie pozbierać się z ziemi. Zgrabnym ruchem przewróciłem nas tak, że to teraz ona leżała pode mną, spojrzałem jej w oczy i szepnąłem:

- Tak się za mną stęskniłaś, że postanowiłaś się na mnie rzucić?

- Chyba w twoich marzeniach.

- To widać się spełniają, skoro wpadłaś na mnie.

- Potter nie przesadzaj, zakręciło mi się w głowie i akurat upadłam na ciebie.

-Ciekawe, bo z tego, co widzę twój chłopak stoi kilka metrów od nas i jakoś na niego nie wpadłaś przy upadaniu.

- O Merlinie Agustin!, Szybko schodź ze mnie, żeby sobie jeszcze czegoś o nas nie pomyślał.

- Na przykład czego?

- Że rozbiłam to specjalnie lub ty to zrobiłeś, proszę cię zejdź ze mnie.

- A zrobiłaś?

- Nie! - krzyknęła za głośno, rumieniąc się przy tym widowiskowo, zdradzając swoje zdenerwowanie tą sytuacją. Posłałem jej swój firmowy uśmiech, szybko zerwałem się do pionu, Evans w tym czasie próbowała niezgrabnie podnieść się, jej chłopak stał z boku i się wszystkiemu przyglądał. Do gentalmanów to on nie należy. Zaoferowałem Lil swoją dłoń i podniosłem ją, gdy stała szybko, doprowadziła się do porządku, szepnęła ciche:

-Dzięki. - po czym zniknęła ze swoim Puchonem, kłócąc się o coś.

Reszta podroży minęła mi bez jej towarzystwa, dopiero po uczcie natknąłem się na Agustina, z którym odbyliśmy małą pogawędkę, a potem na Lil, która miała pretensję o rozmowę z jej lubym.

- Potter powiedz mi, dlaczego znowu zarobiłeś szlaban i straciłeś punkty rok szkolny dopiero co się zaczął? - wysyczała zła, uśmiechnąłem się do niej łobuzersko.

- Drugi prefekt naczelny ci nie powiedział?

- Nie. Chcę wiedzieć, bronię cię przed nim, a ty mi tu taki numer wywijasz.

- Spokojnie Lil. Nic się nie stało. -odpowiedziałem i ciszej dodałem – Jeszcze.

- Mów, pókim dobra.

- Podobno podrywałem dziewczynę prefekta naczelnego. - odpowiedziałem i czekałem na jej reakcję, która była natychmiastowa. Oblała się wielkim rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok.

- A podrywasz? - zapytała cichutko.

- A czujesz się podrywana? - zapytałem, sugestywnie unosząc brew, przybliżyłem się do niej i czekałem na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń

- Ja, nie wiem. - zaczęła nieśmiało.

- A dasz się poderwać? - wyszeptałem jej w ucho. Zadrżała pod wpływem mojego głosu i szepnęła.

- Czy ty Potterze mną flirtujesz w tej chwili?

- Być może.

- To lepiej przestań, bo twój szlaban potrwa jeszcze dłużej.

- Serio Lil, dostanę szlaban za rzekomy flirt, którego nie było? -

- Nie było? - spytała zaskoczona i rozczarowana.

- No raczej, ty masz chłopaka, a ja mam randkę z pięknością z Ravenclawu dziś wieczorem.

- Dziś wieczorem? Przecież masz szlaban.

- Nie mogę mieć szlabanu, za coś czego nie zrobiłem. Sama musisz przyznać, że cię nie podrywam i nie podrywałem w pociągu, więc dlaczego mam być karany za to.

- No dobrze, jesteś zwolniony. Ale żeby mi to było ostatni raz.

- Dobrze Lil, następnym razem będziesz moja. - rzuciłem na odchodne i zacząłem się oddalać.

- Co ? - krzyknęła za mną Ruda.

- Będę cię podrywać, jeśli tak tego chcesz.

- A co z twoją randką?

- Ściema, chciałem zobaczyć jak bardzo jesteś zazdrosna o mnie. Pozdrów swojego chłopaka.

- Potter, wracaj tu. Zabiję cię!


	4. Chapter 4

Lily siedziała w damskim dormitorium i rozmyślała o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Zachowanie Pottera intrygowało ją i denerwowało. Chłopak bezczelnie się jej przyglądał, czynił liczne aluzje słowne, wydawało się jej, że wystawia jej cierpliwość na próbę. Zwierzyła się ze swoich obaw dziewczynom, lecz one nie podzielały jej zdania.

- Przesadzasz, Rogacz nic do ciebie nie ma. - rzuciła Dor.

- Dokładnie. - wtórowała jej Mary. - Jesteś na jego punkcie przeczulona, bo przez lata cię zaczepiał, a jak tego nie robi, doszukujesz się tego w zwykłych czynnościach.

- Chłopak zachowuje się względem ciebie, tak samo, jak w stosunku do nas. - kontynuowała dziewczyna Syriusza, spojrzała znacząco na McDonald i obie zakryły sobie usta. Lils wiedziała, że przyszedł im jakiś ciekawy wniosek, którym za chwilę się z nią podzielą. Miała przeczucie, że nie spodoba się jej to.

- Chyba, że ty chcesz, aby James to robił. - pisnęła, nienaturalnie wysokim głosem Mary. Ich dedukcja wywołała u dziewczyny wielkie rumieńce. Nic nie odpowiedziała, odwróciła się od nich i udawała, że patrzy w okno.

- Odpowiadaj Lils! - nalegała Meadowes.

- Mylicie się. - szepnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

Tok rozumowania dziewczyn zaskoczył ją, lecz musiała w głębi ducha przyznać im racje. Możliwe, że chciała, aby James ją podrywał, chciała, aby zabiegał o jej względy. Uczucia, który były w niej podczas ich rzekomego flirtu strasznie się jej podobały. Przypomniała sobie jego zaskoczenie, rozczarowanie, gdy dowiedział się, że jest z Agustinem. Fakt, że mógł być o nią zazdrosny, podłechtał jej próżne, w tym momencie ego.

Kłótnie jakie odbywała w ostatnim czasie ze swoim chłopakiem o Pottera, pogłębiały jej odczucia w tej sprawie. Agustin zawsze był spokojny i rozważny, poruszał drażliwe tematy, tylko wtedy, gdy miał stuprocentową pewność, co do swoich obaw. Dlatego chciał rozmawiać o nim, dlatego wybuchnął z jego powodu. Czuł, że James może mu zagrozić i odebrać Lily. Znał ją na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że podświadomie pozwoliłaby mu na to. Agustin to wiedział, a ona nie.

Jej odkrycie zszokowało ją. Mogła polubić Jamesa Pottera!

Natomiast James od paru dni chodził zadowolony z siebie. Delikatnie zaczepiał Lily, lecz nikt nie widział, że to robi. Nawet Syriusz uważał, że skończył z nią i w końcu skupi się na żartach i innych dziewczynach. Widział, że jego przyjaciel obmyśla plan wielkiego podrywu, jednak, gdy pojawiła się Doracas zamilkł i więcej nie poruszył tego tematu. Łapa po raz pierwszy myślał o swoim związku poważnie. James cieszył się z tego powodu i wspierał go w tych działaniach.

Pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach, zawędrował na piąte piętro, gdzie natknął się na całującą parę. Była to Lily z Agustinem. Jego Lils całowała się z tym nadętym Puchonem! Bez słowa minął ich i skierował się do swojego dormitorium, dotarł tam szybko, dzięki skrótom. Zastał w nim Remusa i Syriusza.

- Lily ślini się na środku zamku z tym bałwanem. - krzyknął do swoich przyjaciół.

- Ma do tego prawo, James. - zaczął Remus.

- Myślałem, że etap Lily mamy za sobą. - żalił się Syriusz. - Zapomnij o niej. Nie widzisz, że ona ma kogoś.

- Łapa ma rację, musisz ruszyć na przód. Poznaj jakąś miłą dziewczynę.

- Może Mary. - krzyknął Black.

- Mary? - zapytał Lunatyk.

- Tak, nasz Mary. Nie widzisz, jak wodzi za Jamesem wzrokiem, gdy ten zagaduje Evans. Masz pod nosem idealną kandydatkę.

- Tak to świetny pomysł. Możesz umówić się na podwójną randkę z Syriuszem, Dor. - Rogacz spoglądał na nich jak na parę wariatów. Chciał pogadać o Evans, a oni planują jak go umówić z Mary, jej przyjaciółką. Ich plany były coraz gorsze, bał się, że za chwilę zaplanują ich ślub.

- Przestańcie. - krzyknął. - Niech chcę żadnej innej dziewczyny oprócz Lily. Zrozumcie to.

- Ale Mary jest fajną dziewczyną. - jęknął Lunio.

- No właśnie, spotkaj się z nią wszyscy będą zadowoleni. - wtórował mu Łapa. James miał wrażenie, że rozmawia z ćwierć mózgami.

- Dajcie mi spokój.

- Rogacz i Mary jak to ładnie brzmi. - kontynuował Remus.

- Nie, musimy jej, znaleźć pseudonim. - przekonywał Syriusz.

- Dobra może, Mała albo czekolada?- wymyślał Lunatyk. Syriusz dołączył do niego. Potter nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jego przyjaciele. Zachowali się jak stare małżeństwo, które próbuje wydać swojego syna-kawalera.

- Skończcie! - krzyknął. - Nie umówię się z McDonald. Mam po dziurki w nosie, waszej psiej solidarności.

- Co? - zdziwili się.

- Koniec tematu, pchlarze. - chłopcy zamilknęli.

Lily poświęciła więcej uwagi na obserwację Pottera. Zauważyła, że czochra włosy, gdy się denerwuje lub nudzi. Ten gest był uroczy. Jego oczy zawsze mają ciepły wyraz. Szczególnie zachwyciły ją jego dłonie, były silne i męskie, a zarazem delikatne. Widziała, jak łapie znicza. Szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem, zaciskał delikatnie palce na złotej kuleczce. Rozmyślanie o nim dekoncentrowało ją, szczególnie podczas treningów, gdzie podczas lotu na miotle jego oczy były często na jej poziomie i mogła patrzeć wprost na nie, a nie z dołu lub ukradkiem, jak zwykle to robiła. W szatni podziwiała jego muskularny tors, gdy potem o tym myślała, robiła się czerwona, jak piwonia.

Agustin zauważył, że Lils jest coraz częściej nieobecna myślami. Nie lubi, jak wspomina o Huncwotach i Jamesie, próbował jej delikatnie zasugerować, aby się z nim nie zadawała, lecz nie chciał wyjść na zaborczego chłopaka.

Tymczasem życie innych Gryfonów z siódmego roku płynęło innym torem niż Evans i Pottera. Perter wymykał się od przyjaciół i znikał na długie godziny. Remus zajmował się nauką, obowiązkami prefekta, poskramianiem pomysłów Syriusza i szukał sposobu, jak złagodzić skutki transformacji w wilkołaka. Syriusz kuł nowe podstępy, podrywał Dorcas, dręczył swojego brata, całował Dor, wykręcał kawały Ślizgonom, zabiegał o uwagę Dor, całował ją, myślał o niej. Mary cały czas plotkowała o chłopakach. Lily zamykał się w sobie i uciekal myślami od nich wszystkich, a James paplał do niej beztrosko.

Podczas jednego ze swoich monologów Potter zwraca jej uwagę, że go nie słucha.

- Nie zwracasz uwagi na, to co mówię Lily. - żali się. Lily jest rozdrażniona. Agustin nie chce, aby się zadawała z Rogaczem, ten cały czas przeszkadza jej w myśleniu i plecie o taktyce na najbliższy mecz.

- Słuchaj Potter, nie mam ochoty słuchać, tego co mówisz. Daj mi spokój.

- Uspokój się. Nic złego nie robię.

- Jesteś pewien? - zapytała. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i James zrozumiał, że ona wie, że się jej przygląda cały czas i świadomie zaczepia.

- Cholera. - wyrwało mu się. - Musimy pogadać, choć do mojego dormitorium. - kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i poszła za nim bez słowa. Gdy byli już na miejscu, dziewczyna zaatakowała go.

- Skończy się na mnie gapić Potter i posyłać mi dwuznaczne teksty.

- Spokojnie Lily. Nie gapię się na ciebie, patrzę na mojego rozmówcę po prostu. A to, że nie rozumiesz mojego żartu, to nie moja wina.

- Dobrze, wiesz, że robisz to specjalnie. Dziewczyny myślą, że zwariowałam, ale wiem, ze zaczepiasz mnie specjalnie. Jaki masz cel Potter? Chcesz mnie wkurzyć? To gratuluję udało ci się.

- Nie rozumiem. - spytał zbity z tropu.

- Flirtujesz ze mną, do jasnej cholery Potter. Ja mam chłopaka, tak nie można.

- Chciałem zauważyć, że odpowiadasz tym samym. Zachęcasz mnie do tego.

- Nie prawda.

- Prawda.

- Nie! - broniła się dalej.

- Lily posyłasz mi TO spojrzenie, gdy myślisz, że nie patrzę.

- Jakie spojrzenie? - spytała zbita z tropu.

- To, jakie miałaś podczas naszego pocałunku. Patrzysz na mnie nim podczas treningów, lekcji, za każdym razem, gdy cię na tym przyłapię. Masz je nawet, jak odpływasz myślami, gdzieś daleko. Może nie uważasz mnie za bystrego faceta, lecz mam oczy i widzę pewne rzeczy. Lily nie patrzysz na mnie już tym lodowatym wzrokiem, rumienisz się, gdy coś do ciebie mówię, gdy ktoś nakryje cię na pogrążaniu się w myślach. Jesteś inna w stosunku do mnie, niż kiedyś. - Lily poczerwieniała na jego słowa, przejrzał ją, wiedział, że o nim myśli. Gdy się do niej zbliżył. Zareagowała gwałtownie, spoliczkowała go i starała się zaszczycić najbardziej lodowatym spojrzeniem,na jakie ją stać.

- Mylisz się. - rzuciła mu i uciekła z jego dormitorium.

Biegła przed siebie do pokoju wspólnego puchonów. Musiała się wygadać komuś. Dziewczyny pewnie,by poparły Rogacza, tylko Agustin zmiesza z błotem Pottera i ją pocieszy.

Zły puchon, przemierzał korytarze szkolne, wywołał Pottera z pokoju Gryfonów. Zaskoczony szukający czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Jak jeszcze raz, rozzłościsz Lily to zrobię ci krzywdę. Zrozumiano? - rzucił prefekt w jego kierunku.

- Nie radzę ,zadzierać ze mną Vascez.

- Trzymaj się z dala od mojej dziewczyny Potter.

- Zobaczymy, jak długo będzie twoja. - rzucił czarnowłosy i zniknął za portretem Grubej


End file.
